Log 55
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category: Bludgeon's Logs Category: Ambush's Logs Category: Slipstream's Logs "Bluefire" 9/22/2012 06:13 PM Standing near the fallen polyhex, Bludgeon looked out, in the direction towards the Crystal city. He seemed to be deep in though and stoic meditation. As he waited for the other decepticons to arrive, he thought of the proper words to say, to inspire and to instill the will of lord megatron. Slipstream arrives from the south, having just finished her patrol shift. She nods toward Bludgeon as she spots him. "Greetings Bludgeon." A young blue Seeker, still having that 'new factory' shine was standing as well, looking quite nervous and anxious. He watches as Slipstream lands, nodding to her politely without saying a word. As she greeted the Lord, his body paused, and then came to salute the General. There is a rumble from beneath before Ambush slides out of the ground, shifting to his large bi-pedal form to finish his approach to the others. He's large and has a reputation as generally 'grumpy' but regardless -- He showed up. He spots Slipstream and offers the femme a nod. Bludgeon turns and looks over the gathered 'cons. "Friends, Allies, Brothers in service. Today, we stand under the wreckage of Polyhex to seal an oath. One I bring to you on behalf of Lord Megatron." He draws his blade and points it in the direction of the Crystal city. "Long have we sought to set ourselves within the city of Crystal, and long have we been unable. But that ends today. From here in the wreckage, we will rebuild. We may be battered, damaged, but our honor remains, as does our lives. The oath I bring to you is that we will rebuild. But until the day Polyhex is rebuilt, we will take the crystal city. We will show them what We are capable of doing, and leave a lasting mark! I promise you all this, In the name of our Lord Megatron!" Slipstream nods back to the newbie, then toward Ambush. Standing at attention since Bludgeon is the highest ranked here. Listening attentively to what the mech has to say. She smiles as he utters those words, promising that the Crystalins would be visited upon and their city taken, "All hail Megatron!" she shouts. With the others, the Blue mech nods at this, his optics brightening in surprise. He watched Ambush appear, nodding to the mech, before looking back. A grin creased his face and he lifted his own fist with the others, though no shout came from his vocords at this, his enthusiasm was obvious, his jets flaring behind him a little bit in excitement. Ambush pumps his fist in to the air as his gaze shifts to the direction of the Crystal City. He is tense, calculating things in that robo-brain of his. Once things simmer down a little he speaks up in his deep, gravely voice, "What is the plan to bring them to their knees before our Lord Megatron?" he asks simply. Bludgeon sheathes his blade and steps down from the make-shift platform he stood on. "They have suffered damage to their structural integrity. Simply put, we find the weakest location, and break against it like the waves of a tempest onto a sailing vessel. I expect you all will not dissapoint Lord Megatron, or myself, by giving less then your best, nor do I expect failure." Slipstream inclines her head toward Bludgeon, "Nothing but the best will be given by me sir." she assures him, "They will feel the end of my lance, the sting of my pistol, or the drain of my lariat." A nod of agreement from the Blue seeker at the expectations, although he seemed a little pensive, looking at Slipstream and his optics run up and down the lance appreciatively, before looking back, his jets flickering again Ambush nods at the explanation, vague or not it would suffice for now, "When do we act, then?" he asks, shifting on his feet for a moment to study the quiet blue seeker amongst them that he isn't familiar with. Bludgeon turns and eyes over the blue seeker. "Soon. Very soon." He says, walking over towards the seeker. The mech looked quite pleased with the promise of action soon. But as Bludgeon's optics fall on him, he freezes, and straightens to attention as the General approaches. Slipstream didn't catch that look at her weapon or there just may have been a slight bristle from the femme. She watches Bludgeon quietly, awaiting his orders. Ambush nods simply as he moves a little off from the main group itself. As Bludgeon approaches the Blue mech he pauses to watch curiously. Bludgeon takes a very close inspection of the blu seeker. He seemed familiar, but then again his optics could use maintenance. "State your designation and role." He says, his tone very neutral. Slipstream glances over at Ambush, wings shifting slightly back and up as she continues to stand there. The mech's optics flicker a little bit, and he nods, inventing quickly "Bluefire. Warrior." he blurted out, his voice warbling near the end of both words, being oddly loud and rather tinny on the ears. Then he adds "Sir!" Ambush catches Slipstreams glance and grins a bit as he makes his way over, "Happy to see me again?" he says following by a little bit of a laugh, a faint whirring from his gears audible as he shifts his posture. Bludgeon considers for a moment. "Bluefire, eh? You look like another seeker I knew." He says, before turning to the group. "Remember to keep yourselves ready and trained. I do not know what we will face, but I know we will crush it." Slipstream says nothing toward Ambush right off since Bludgeon speaks up, "We will be ready sir." then looking over at Ambush, her wings hiking higher, "I do believe he owes me some training time." "Another? " asked the other quietly, flicking his wings uncertainly as he watched Bludgeon uncertainly. A quizzical look is shot to Slipstream and Ambush. His name comes up with a blank record. A very new recruit. Ambush thumbs towards himself uncertainly as Slipstream mentions owed training before looking back at bludgeon, "I'm always ready." he says simply at the notion. Bludgeon hrms and turns again. "Perhaps I am mistaken. Regardless, I have said what I must. You are dismissed for now." Slipstream thrusts her fist against her chest, "Power to the Decepticons." she states to her superior, then a glance at Ambush, "Bring it Bushy." Echo sighs a little bit as Bludgeon turns away, looking relieved. He salutes as well, then looks to the other two. The massed Decepticons all depart, leaving the three behind. Ambush grins a bit at Slipstream, "Don't worry, you'll get your chance for some alone time." he teases a little as he begins to step away, "I'll be in touch." he says before quickly transforming into his burrower form and disappearing underground. Slipstream hmphs, then looks at the new recruit. Studying him, "Hmm, I can nearly see what Bludgeon was talking about." Watching AMbush burrow off, Blueflame sighs and looks to Slipstream now "How? " he asked simply, now quite curious. Slipstream smiles a bit at the young mech, "You look like a brave warrior that helped us free the planet from the grips of the black hole. That's what he meant by looking familiar." A pause at that and the mech glances up and around, then back again. He seemed doubtful, but nods in acceptance "I guess." he replies "Just a ... a seeker." he continues, voice still warping oddly. Slipstream hmms softly, 'Very well, Bluefire." she notes then turns to head into the city. He moved to follow, slowing down a little bit "Name?" Slipstream looks over her shoulder, "I am Slipstream." He actually frowned, still following her "Lance. Nice." he mentions further, perhaps tryingto be sociable Slipstream smirks, "THank you." The mech wavered a little uncertainly at this conversation that seemed to be not picking up well. A nod to her once more "Honored." Slipstream hms softly, pausing in her walking to turn toward him, "You trained in it? Or just curious?" A pause as she finally turns, and he tilts his head, considering his answers. "Second. Use K... Knife. And ..." he taps his arm weapon. Slipstream lifts a hand, extending her arm, palm is upwards, "Let me see the knife?" HE pops the knife out of subspace. It was actually a very nice knife - not standard issue. Double edged, energon laced blade with ultrasteel layer underneath. Slipstream looks it over and hms, "Hmm, very nice. Well versed with it are you?" He shrugs a little bit, then wobbles his hand back and forth "Ehh..." he states "New. Practicccccce lots." he explains, making a few quick motions with his hand. Slipstream inclines her head, "You didn't get any formal training in the academy then?" He nods "Yes. of course. But meant... new... comp... compared to..." he guestures to her. Slipstream studies the mech a long moment, then says, "Right off the assembly line?"